The present invention relates to a golf cart, and more specifically to a bag cradle for mounting on a golf cart for holding a golf bag.
A golf cart, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises an upper bag cradle and a lower bag cradle for holding a golf bag. The upper bag cradle and the lower bag cradle are respectively equipped with a strap for securing the golf bag loaded thereon. The upper bag cradle has a recessed top wall adapted to hold a golf bag, and two pairs of through holes for receiving the respective strap, and a recessed middle hole. The strap body of the strap is inserted through the through holes with its both ends joined by a quick release hook (which is formed of a hook side and a a socket side). The quick release hook has a fitting at its hook side. One end of the strap body of the strap is fastened to the fitting at the hook side of the quick release hook, and adjusted to the desired length. This upper cradle design has drawbacks. Because the recessed top wall of the upper cradle has a limited surface, the upper cradle can not stably support the loaded golf bag in place. Another drawback of this design of upper cradle is the complicated installation procedure of the strap. Furthermore, the processing of the through holes and the recessed middle hole greatly increases the manufacturing cost of the upper cradle, and obstructs its sense of beauty.
The present invention eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to one aspect of the present invention, two supporting arms are respectively smoothly curved from the two opposite ends of the recessed top wall of the cradle body for supporting the loaded golf bag firmly on the cradle body. According to another aspect of the present invention, the strap which is used to fix the loaded golf bag on the cradle body of the bag cradle has one end fastened to a belt fitting at one supporting arm, and an opposite end inserted through an end not on the other supporting arm and then secured in place at the desired posotion by hook and loop materials.